Degrassi: The Lost Season
by GuruSeries
Summary: Ep. 4 up! What if Degrassi had an alternate third season?
1. Summer Revelations

Degrassi: The Lost Season  
  
I live in the U.S. Yes that means im still awaiting to see the rest of the unaired   
  
episodes from season 2. Anyways im just going to go with what Ive seen so far and assume that   
  
my "lost" season is more of an alternative to the upcoming season 3  
  
Episode One "Summer Revelations" (Pilot)  
  
It had been a long summer for Toby Isacs. Having to go to Rome for the entire summer with his  
  
eeire vampire like step sister and parents was less than thrilling. No one had even asked whether or not   
  
he even wanted to come along. Because his answer to such a question would most certainly be a flat out NO WAY!  
  
But once again he had no choice in the matter. Now that he was going to be a Grade 9 freshmen he would have   
  
something to look foward to. It was goodbye Ashley all the time and hello Jt.T, Kendra, and Emma!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ashley paced outside of her best friend Ellie Nash's home. Her mother had said she would be right out.   
  
That was almost 15 minutes ago. It was either Ellie was ready for school or she wasnt. There wasnt enough time to   
  
get ready now!  
  
"Hey Ash. Sorry I took so long. My lame brother hid my haulter top again," Ellie rushed out at Ashley  
  
"Its okay," Ashley lied. "You didnt get new clothes for school?"  
  
"Well yes, but I prefer my good ol haulter!"   
  
"Well come on. Lets go!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Degrassi Community School  
  
(p.a., sound of Principal Radditch) Dont forget that the annual back to school bondfire will be held tomorrow night   
  
at Grayson Lake. Talk with your homeroom teacher for more details  
  
"As if I hadnt already had enough adult supervision. Now they want to rub it in my face with this damn bondfire," Toby said to J.T.   
  
Yorke, his best friend.  
  
"Oh come on. You spend like what, two months in Rome, and not only do you not call me, but you dont even bring home any pictures  
  
of hot girls," J.T. said.  
  
"Sorry but I didnt even want to be in Rome let alone take pictures of girls. And as far as the whole calling you thing. Long distance calling is expensive.  
  
"Dude, thats why there's 10*10*220," J.T. replied puting a blue cap backwards on his head.  
  
"I dont even know why we get a summer break. I didnt grow, I didnt have fun, and Im not any better looking," Toby sighed.  
  
"Well dont worry Tob, you dont have to look good. You have Kendra remember. At least she likes you," J.T. said.   
  
"Right,"Toby said...."Hey wait!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"And all I got to do was meet Archies family. Can you believe that was the highlight of my entire summer. That and that Zebra special on Animal Planet," Emma Nelson spoke to her best friend   
  
Manny Santos and Liberty Van Zandt.  
  
"At least you left the house. My dad wouldnt even let me walk the dog if it was dark out. I mean come on!" Manny said.  
  
"Well it seems as though Im the only person around who knows anything about how to spend a summer. I had an absolutly stunning time," Liberty said.  
  
"Liberty, you didnt do anything did you," Emma asked.  
  
"Not even watch a fly die. Youre right. Summertime sucks big time."  
  
"So did ah...did Craig call you at all?" Emma asked.  
  
"Ugh, no. And I hope he doesnt. I decided that Craig isnt right for me. I have to move on. Right?" Manny asked unsure.  
  
Emma and Liberty just stared.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"And after that I went to a Leafs game with my brother," Hazel Aden spoke to Paige Michaelchuk and Terri.  
  
"Hazel, hun, lets just go out on a limb and so that I actually care what you did this summer. Why would I find a Leafs game of all  
  
things intersting?" Paige asked.  
  
"Okay so what did you do Paige?" Terri asked.  
  
"Well If you must know-  
  
"Paige! What's up. I tried to call you but your phone line is always like so busy and stuff. Anyways how was summer?" Spinner Mason asked  
  
"Wel-  
  
"Spin, you were supposed to have called me this summer. My line was free," Jimmy Brooks added. "Hey Paige. What'd you do during summer?"  
  
"Well dammit if you all would just shut up I would- Forget it," Paige said walking away.  
  
"Okay..."Spinner said, somewhat stupidly.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"And Joey sort of just let me do whatever the hell I wanted. Because of...wel my dad dying and all," Craig Manning siad.  
  
"Well All I di was help my lame brother fix bikes all summer. Made a good buck too. Still dont know what I wanna buy with it though," Sean Cameron said.  
  
"It just didnt really seem as fun though. The waterpark, baseball games. You know. I dont know why," Craig said.  
  
"Maybe you miss your old man," Sean suggested.  
  
"Dude, ah, can we just not talk about my dad?" Craig asked.   
  
"Sure, whatever man," Sean replied.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Toby. J.T.," emma greeted her friends outside.  
  
"Ladies," J.T said.  
  
"Toby how was Rome? Were there a lot of fascinating things?" Emma asked.  
  
"Ahhhhh, sure Emma," Toby replied  
  
"Paige were sorry. We seriously want to hear about your summer now, "Hazel called after Paige who had already made her way outside.  
  
"Like I give a damn now!" Paige replied.  
  
"So she must be going through like menopause right now or something," Spinner said  
  
"Dude, SHUTUP!" Jimmy yelled.  
  
"Oh look, if it isnt miss Queen of the Night and her friend Ellie. It isnt nightfall yet. What are you doing outside?" Paige sarcastically asked.  
  
"Nice to see how smaller your brain has gottten over the summer Paige. Itll be all air in no time," Ashley shot back.  
  
"And what do you know I'll still be popular too," Paige replied.  
  
Ashley was going to respond when a long white limo pulled up to the side of the school. Everyone gathered around.  
  
"Like, famous people bro," Spinner said.  
  
"Wow, I wonder what's going on," Manny said.   
  
Everyone watched as the limo stopped. It took a while but finally a boy and girl had gotten out. Both were dressed to very GQ or Cosmo standards.  
  
"Well this is it. Degrassi Community School. The place where ill be spending my high school years," the boy said.  
  
Dun-dun-dun. What's Degrassi without somekind of good ending huh. In this cas more of a cliffhanger. Anyways If you liked the story please review. This is my first fic for Degrassi  
  
Next Time:  
  
At the bondfire the new boy goes from girl to girl working his magic. But when he gets to Marco......plus the new girl has something to say about every Degrassi girl and it wont be  
  
pretty. Looks like Liberty has someone to be friends with after all! 


	2. Burning Bonds of Fire

Thanks guys for the reviews. They really make me want to keep writing!  
  
Episode Two "Burning Bonds of Fire"  
  
"I hate it!" Jayson Storms shouted to his older sister Samantha.  
  
"You too?" She mocked.  
  
"Neither one of you have even given it a chance," their mother Elena scorned.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well tell that to the cherished alumni of Degrassi Community School. I didnt see anyone   
  
try to get to know me. What about you Sam. Did anyone in this part of town give you the time of day?" Jayson asked  
  
"Not that I really care like you seem to, but no, not yet. Mom Im with Jayson on this one. This entire country sucks. Canadians  
  
dont exactly seem right in the head," Sam joked.  
  
"Stop it. Your father's Canadian. And besides its like you both said. No one came to you because you didnt go to them. So no more talk of hating school  
  
okay?" Elena said.  
  
Sam and Jayson idly stared at their mother. If only she had the "pleasure" of attending a school here.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Degrassi Communtiy School  
  
"Are you two going to the bondfire tonight?" J.T. asked Emma and Manny.  
  
"Of course. What else is there to do first thing new school year?" Emma asked.  
  
"Well I just hope it doesnt suck like last years. Do you know how many bug bites I got?" Toby complained.  
  
"And Mr. Simpsons bondfire song. How does it go again?" Manny asked.  
  
"Everybody wants something.......yeah like that," J.T. screeched.  
  
Emma and Manny giggled.  
  
"I hope your arent planning to choose a career in singing. Because I think the world could do without you," Liberty Van Zandt said walking up   
  
to the group.  
  
"Liberty. Are you going to the bondfire tonight?" Manny asked.  
  
"Well I could. I wasnt going to, but since you care so much.." Liberty trailed.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hazel, you cant wear pink to the bondfire because im going to wear pink and if you wear pink it'll only make us look like twins and lets face it,  
  
you look ridiculous enough as it is," Paige said near her locker.  
  
"Open.Open," Jayson struggled with his locker. Nearby Paige looks on.  
  
"Hun, you might wanna try not beating on the thing. It looks you look like less of a maniac," Paige joked.  
  
Jayson looked up.  
  
"Thanks, I'll try to remember that," Jayson said nervously.  
  
"Hey arent you one of those two kids we all saw yesterday. The ones that got out of that cute little limo?"Paige asked.  
  
"Well yeah. Im Jayson," Jayson greeted.  
  
"Paige. This is Hazel," Paige replied.  
  
"Hi," Hazel giggled.  
  
"You must be new to Degrassi," Paige said.  
  
"Well actually-  
  
"Dont worry. If you stick with Hazel and me, youll be fine. Now over here to the left we have the loser hallway. Dont ever venture there alone. Next theres-  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Welcome to class everyone......I see I have another new student," Ms. Kwan said refering to Samantha.  
  
"Ah yeah. My name's Samantha. Im new to Degrassi. This entire country really," Sam replied.  
  
"Well Im sure everyone will want to make you feel right at home. Now if everyone remembers from yesterday, I said that I wanted us to jump right into subject verbs right away," Ms. Kwan began.  
  
"Yes Ms. Kwan I do believe those were your words," Liberty replied.  
  
The class began to groan at Liberty's words.  
  
"Your boo's only make me stronger," Liberty said.  
  
Sam looked over at Liberty. A girl who wasnt afraid to take charge no matter what. That was risky no doubt. But this...Liberty person was who she neede to talk to.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Okay, okay, okay. Watch this," Spinner said. He picked up a straw and began to suck up some chocolate milk. A few moments latter a spew of the same liquid rushed out from his nose.  
  
"Ewww, gross Spinner," Paige said disgusted.  
  
"Spin, man, come on. Were Grade 10's now. You have to cut stuff like that out," Jimmy said.  
  
"Why?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Just because..."Jimmy replied.  
  
"Just because it's gross and I say so," Paige replied.  
  
Jayson looked at the food displayed before him in the lunch line. He wasnt accustomed to whatever the hell any of the slop was. He was used to fine 5 star four course meals at home and at his old private school in L.A. But as his father had sternly put it for him, he was just going to have to accept that he was going to have to try to live a normal life.  
  
"I know it all looks gross. But try the spagetti. Its not half bad," Ashley suddenly said snapping Jayson back into reality.  
  
"Really?" Jayson asked.  
  
"Yeah. I guarantee you wont find any toxic alien waste in that stuff," Ashley laughed.  
  
"Thanks. Im Jayson by the way," Jayson said.  
  
"Ashley. Are you new here?" she asked.  
  
"Well yeah. The Canadian ways havent sunk in for me yet," Jayson joked.  
  
"How long will it take?" Ahley asked.  
  
"Couple of millenium I suppose," Jayson replied. Ashley giggled.  
  
"Ash, come on," Ellie said walking up to Ashley.  
  
"Oh well I guess I'll see you around," Ashley said walking away.  
  
Jayson stared at her until she sat down.  
  
"F.Y.I if you talk to her your popularity meter will drop faster than Heather Sinclairs Gucci skirt at a keg party. Come on you can sit with us," Paige said grabing Jayson by the hand and leading him over to her table.  
  
"Everyone this is Jayson. He's a Grade 10 like us," Paige introduced Jayson.  
  
"Whats up man. Im Spinner," Spinner said straw in hand. He was ging to shake Jayson's when Terri slapped it away.  
  
"Ahh, you dont wanna touch that hand right now," she said.  
  
"Fine. I'll go wash them!" Spinner complained.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"3-2-1...." J.T. counted down. Sometime later the release bell rung.  
  
"Yes. Bondfire glory, here we come," he said.  
  
"You guys had better not come dressed as the cowboy and Indian again,"Emma called after them.  
  
"Jayson. You heard about the bondfire right?" Paige asked.  
  
"Sure. Why?" Jayson asked.  
  
"Because you have to go. As my date. Pick me up at 6 okay," Paige said walking away with Hazel.  
  
"How did that just happen?" Jayson asked.  
  
"Paige is very persuasive," Jimmy replied. Jayson stared at Terri at her locker. He quickly looked away when she caught him staring. Terri smiled.  
  
Sam gazed around for Liberty. She was exactly like herself only in a young naive way. She had to meet her. Introduce herself. And then maybe they could talk.  
  
"Excuse me. Do you know a Liberty Van Zandt?" Sam asked Manny and Emma.  
  
Both girls stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yeah..unfortunatley. Why?" Emma asked.  
  
"Well I was kinda hoping to meet her," Sam replied.  
  
"Liberty's a pain. She always has to be right and does whatever it takes to get there. You dont wanna know her," Manny joked.  
  
:No, I dont wanna know you. You obviously dont know the real her at all you preppy wannabe," Sam said storming away.  
  
"Preppy wannabe?"Manny asked. Emma stood watching the backside of Sam, looking very ticked off.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jayson stood in his extremly large living room looking into a mirror. Hopefully this whole bondfire thing wouldn't be a total drag.  
  
"Where are you going all dressed up?" Sam asked him.  
  
"The bondfire. What about you?" Jayson asked noticing that Sam was dressed up as well.  
  
" The bondfire? Why?"Sam asked.  
  
" I was invited. What about you?" Jayson asked.  
  
"Same thing." Sam lied.  
  
"Well gotta go pick up Paige," Jayson said heading for the door. Sam watched her brother exit.  
  
Paige? What kind of a stupid name was that?  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sunflower Willow Lake  
  
It was exactly 6:30 p.m. and it was already getting dark out. But it would never be dark. Not with the blazing 20 foot fire roaring in the middle of the brush. There were plenty of kids all around. Talking, laughing, playing.  
  
"Dude, you made it," Spinner greeted Jayson.  
  
"Yeah," Jayson replied.  
  
"And look who's looking like the next Britney," Paige said refering to Terri.  
  
"Im not that pretty," Terri laughed.  
  
"Okay Im thirsty. Can you get me a drink Jayson?"Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Jayson agreed.  
  
Sam looked through the crowd. Finding Liberty was getting to be a challenge. How hard could one person be to find.  
  
"Hey, its you," Emma said surprising Sam.  
  
"Oh, youre the girl before. Listen have you seen that girl. Liberty?" Sam asked looking around.  
  
"You dont even care that you made fun of Manny do you?" Emma asked.  
  
Sam thought back.  
  
"I dont know a Man- you mean that girl from before. No not really. Listen have you seen Liberty or not?" Sam asked.  
  
"You are such an idiot!" Emma shouted.  
  
Sam left Emma when she finally spoted Liberty.  
  
Jayson walked over to a giant barrel full of sodas.  
  
"Hey, what's good to drink here?" Jayson asked Marco del Rossi.  
  
Marco looked up.  
  
"Oh, i really dont know. Im Marco," Marco replied.  
  
"Jayson. Yeah well I really dont know or care either. This party is kinda lame," Jayson replied.  
  
"Its not that bad," Marco laughed.  
  
"So are you a grade 10?" Jayson asked.  
  
"Yeah. You?" Marco asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jayson said. He didnt know what it was but something about Marco made him happy to be here. Marco seemed like he could be a really good friend.  
  
"And you actually called her a preppy wannabe to her face?" Liberty asked.  
  
"I wasnt thinking straight. I didnt mean it though," Sam replied.  
  
"Not cool, no. But somewhat true, probably," Liberty laughed.  
  
"You. Sam! I want you to apologize to Manny right now!" Emma yelled.  
  
"Em, it's okay," Manny said.  
  
"No Manny she cant get away with it," Emma said.  
  
"Youre right Emma. I think I made a mistake earlier," Sam began  
  
"Good," Emma said.  
  
"Because manny is fine. Its you that's the wannabe," Sam said.  
  
Emma looked at Sam.  
  
It was obvious the two girls were now officially enemies.  
  
Next time:  
  
Paige has a plan. If she has a rich friend she'll always have money right?  
  
Meanwhile Jayson is moving on to Emma and the only way to get closer to her is to make Sean his friend. 


	3. Some Like It Hot

Thanks everyone for all the reviews! As long as you like it, I'll keep writing!  
  
Anyway 3 matters that I must address are:  
  
First: I realize now that after seeing all of the Shout episodes that Ashley and Paige had made up. Lets just say that something happens that makes them enemies again okay. Also lets just say that Paige has gotten over her rape and she's back to being mean. It makes things smoother for me.  
  
Second: Both Jayson and Sam are in Grade 10. Sam is older by about 7 months. Let's just say that Liberty is taking advanced English with all the grade 10's. And you already probably know that Media Immersion is for any grade. In my story anyway!(LOL)   
  
Third: I read a few stories and saw that everyone said don't sue me for writing Degrassi and stuff. Yeah, don't sue me either, I don't own anything in the story as well!  
  
Episode 3 "Some Like It Hot"  
  
Degrassi Community School  
  
"I just can't believe what a fool she made of both of us Manny. Of course, you seem to be fine with it," Emma said standing near her locker.  
  
"That's because I am Em. She was new here and probably didn't mean it. So I don't care about it," Manny replied putting on some lip-gloss.  
  
"Well I'm not. I'm not gonna let her get away with it. You'll see," Emma said.  
  
It hadn't even been a full ten seconds later when Sean and Craig walked up to the two girls.  
  
"Hey Sean," Emma greeted her boyfriend with a kiss.  
  
Craig and Manny looked at each other awkwardly.  
  
"Manny," Craig greeted half-heartedly.  
  
"So, what have you guys been up to?" Sean asked trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Forget it," Manny said storming off.  
  
"Manny..." Craig said.  
  
"Just give her some time," Emma said.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So I just said if you think that you can steal my boyfriend, you have another thing coming," Paige laughed with Hazel, Spinner, Terri, Jimmy, and Jayson.  
  
"But Paige, I'm not your boyfriend," Jayson stated.  
  
"Well not yet. But don't you want to be?" Paige asked.  
  
Jayson was about to respond when Samantha walked up.  
  
"Jayson, you left this," Sam started handing him a piece of paper "in my math book."  
  
"Thanks," Jayson said.  
  
"So are you gonna introduce us or what man?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sam this is Jimmy, Paige, Spinner, Hazel, and Terri. Everyone this is my older sis Sam," Jayson replied pointing to each of them.  
  
"So these are all the mysterious people you've been hanging out with," Sam said.  
  
"You know, if you're looking for a boyfriend, I might be interested," Spinner said.  
  
"Uck. Not in this lifetime," Sam replied.  
  
"Thanks for this Sam," Jayson said.  
  
"See ya," Sam said. Paige and Hazel looked at each other before Spinner said.  
  
"Shot down again. I don't get it," Spinner said.  
  
"And you never will man. Come on lets go," Jimmy said.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Media Immersion  
  
"And sometime in the near future I wanna get you guys started on lab assessment test," Mr. Simpson said.  
  
"Manny, I don't get it. You and Craig broke up like 5 months ago. But you act like it was just yesterday. Do you still like him?" Emma whispered.  
  
"NO!" Manny replied.  
  
"Then what is it?" Emma asked.  
  
" Its just every time I see him, it just reminds me of how he dumped me for...her," Manny replied.  
  
"Ashley?" Emma asked.  
  
"Look, I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Can we drop it?" Manny said grumpily.  
  
"Ah, hello. A new face," Mr. Simpson said.  
  
"Ah yeah. I had a schedule change for some reason," Jayson said.  
  
"Well you can take a seat next to Sean. He's just right there," Mr. Simpson said pointing to Sean. Jayson made his way over to Sean and sat down  
  
"What's up man?" Sean asked.  
  
"Who's that?" Emma asked.  
  
"I don't know. He must be new," Manny said.   
  
Emma stared at Jayson. Something about him made her want to do that.  
  
Jayson looked up and over to notice Emma staring at him, but she quickly looked away. Jayson smiled.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm sorry Paige but you said no so I said go," Hazel said.  
  
"Well last years leftovers. That's just so old," Paige said referring to a boy that Hazel was now dating.  
  
Paige stopped talking and looked around the lunchroom. She was just in time to notice Sam talking to Liberty.  
  
"That new girl, Sam," Paige started.  
  
"Jayson's sister? What about her?" Hazel asked.  
  
"She's different, don't you think?" Paige asked.  
  
"Not really. I mean, she said no to Spinner. How different can she be?" Hazel joked.  
  
"Well it's just she's so......rich," Paige said now split between reality and dream world.  
  
"Well yeah. So is Jayson. So what?" Hazel said.  
  
"Well think about it. If we can somehow convince her to be friends with us then we'll be rolling in the dough and you know what that means don't you?" Paige asked.  
  
"We'll never worry about money again," Hazel said with a growing grin on her face  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I don't know if I can face Craig all year. Right now, I just wanna run away at the mere mention of his name," Manny said.  
  
Emma took a bite of her veggie burger, swallowed, and spoke.  
  
"Manny you have to deal with this. Otherwise it's just gonna eat you up inside," Emma replied.  
  
"Hey guys," Sean greeted. Emma looked up. Standing next to him was the same new boy from her Media Immersion class.  
  
"This is Jayson. He's kinda new so I figured he could sit with us," Sean said.  
  
"Hi," Jayson said to Emma in particular.  
  
"Hi. I'm Manny. This is Emma," Manny smiled.  
  
"Em, ah, are you okay?" Sean asked. Emma found herself at a lost for words. She didn't know why. It was weird. Something was doing this to her. Or someone.  
  
"So all of you are in Grade 9 right?" Jayson asked.  
  
"Yeah, but don't let it fool you. Were still smarter than most grade 10's," Manny said.  
  
Jayson stared at Emma who sat looking down quietly at he lunch tray.  
  
"Em, say something. You're freaking me out," Manny whispered.  
  
Emma looked up and into Jayson's eyes.  
  
"Ah, well," she looked at Sean who was munching away at a burger. She began to reach for he soda as a distraction but accidentally knocked it over to Jayson. The contents began to spill on his jacket and then the floor. Jayson shot up.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I am sooo sorry!" Emma apologized shooting up as well.  
  
"No, no, no. It's okay. Really," Jayson said.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Here let me help you," Emma said trying to wipe the spilled soda from Jayson's jacket.  
  
"Look Emma, it's okay. Really," Jayson smiled. Emma stopped wiping and looked at him again. All she could think was that he had gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Um, are you sure?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yeah. To show you no hard feelings, I'll treat you guys to a movie. Sound okay?" Jayson asked.  
  
"Yeah, definitely!" Manny exclaimed.  
  
"Cool man," Sean agreed. Emma and Jayson stared at each other. Emma smiled.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
English  
  
"Alright everyone. Now as I mentioned yesterday, we will be reading many books this year..." Ms. Kwan began.  
  
"Um Paige, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hazel whispered.  
  
"Absolutely because I thought of it. And besides Hazel, what's the harm," Paige replied looking over at Sam.  
  
" So I want you to get into groups of three to get to know each other before we work this year," Ms. Kwan said. The chatter and commotion began instantly.  
  
Paige got up.  
  
"Hi, Sam. Remember me from earlier?" Paige asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're Paige, like the book kind," Sam joked. Paige pretended not to hear that.  
  
"Anyways how about working with us?" Paige asked.   
  
"Well I was working with Liberty," Sam began.  
  
" Oh forget her," Paige said grabbing Sam by the arm and leading her to a table at the opposite end of the room.  
  
"You know what they say. Four's a crowd," Paige said.  
  
"But I thought it was three?" Sam asked.  
  
" So Sam. After school. You want to go shopping with Hazel and me at the mall?" Paige asked.  
  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
  
Paige was beginning to get frustrated.  
  
" Because it'll be fun. And don't you want to meet some new and exciting people? Go site seeing?" Paige asked.  
  
" You point out one thing interesting about this entire country and maybe," Sam replied.  
  
Paige watched as Sam got up and walked back over to Liberty.  
  
"Okay, so plan b would be?" Hazel asked.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Another school day was over and many students filled the halls as they all got ready to leave.  
  
"I can't believe what happened at lunch. I just want to forget about all of it. But can I? No. Because we all have a movie date with Jayson," Emma said placing her backpack on he shoulder.  
  
"You said date. Are you okay?" Manny asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine," Emma lied. Moments latter Sean and Craig walked up to both girls.  
  
"Hey Em. You're still going to the movies tonight right?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yeah," Emma replied looking at Manny.  
  
"Movies. That sounds fun. Wish I could go but I need to get my photo album done before tomorrow," Craig said. Everyone remained quiet and awkward.  
  
"I'll see you latter Em," Manny said hurrying away from the group.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Craig said upset walking away.  
  
"Hey guys. Were still on for tonight right?" Jayson asked surprising both Emma and Sean.  
  
"Yeah man. And thanks. I mean you don't have to do this," Sean started.  
  
"Naw, it's cool. So are you guys," Jayson said smiling at Emma.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Paige, I don't know. It sounds like were desperate or something," Hazel said.  
  
"Were not okay. Just poor. Right now. Just come on," Paige said. Both girls walked over to Sam and crossed their arms.  
  
"Hey Sam. It's me again. Have you had any time to think my offer over?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah and I say no go," Sam said taking a book from her locker.  
  
"Ugh. Hun, don't you wanna make friends around here? Degrassi can be pretty rough by yourself," Paige smirked.  
  
"Well I'm not gonna get into that right now, but do you actually think you and I can be friends?" Sam asked.  
  
"Hun, duh. Why do you think I'm talking to you right now?" Paige asked.  
  
"Fine, I'll go," Sam agreed.  
  
"Really?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes. Come on we can leave right now," Sam said. Paige and Hazel looked at each other squealing.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Emma and Manny sat upstairs in her room. Both girls were putting makeup and lip-gloss on.  
  
"This is gonna be so fun. And Jayson's kinda cute. Don't you think Em?" Manny asked.  
  
"Ah, no. No I don't think that. Why did you hear something?" Emma asked quickly.  
  
"Ah, no. Em are you okay. You've been acting weird all day," Manny asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Emma replied. Emma got up as she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"They're here,"" Manny squealed.  
  
Emma and Manny ran down the stairs and to the front door.  
  
"Hey guys," Emma greeted.  
  
"Wow, you guys look great," Jayson said.  
  
"Ready?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yeah," Emma sighed quietly.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"This is perfect. Sam isn't this the perfect dress?" Paige asked.  
  
"Ah, whatever. Can we go now?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sure. Come on," Paige said grabbing what appeared to be dozens of outfits.  
  
"Hello. Is this everything?" a cashier asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think.....no wait," Paige said grabbing a red hat from a stand. "Okay."  
  
"Wow, you sure did get a crap load of stuff. Are you sure you have enough money to pay for that?" Sam asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure," Paige smirked looking at Hazel.  
  
Paige opened her purse and pretended to look for some money.  
  
"Oh my god. Silly me. I must have forgot my cash at home," Paige pretended to panic.  
  
"Oh, and isn't that too bad for you?" Sam said.  
  
"Well I mean I hate to be a ditz. But do you think you could take care of this for me Sam. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think we were friends," Paige said innocently.  
  
"Ahhhhh, sure why not," Sam smiled. Paige smiled and walked over to Hazel  
  
"It worked," Paige said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, it actually did," Hazel replied.  
  
"I'm telling you Haze, you should have grabbed at least one thing," Paige said.  
  
"No I don't think I could have gotten away with it like you," Hazel replied. Paige walked back over to her clothes, which were now in bags and began to walk out of the store. Suddenly the store alarms began to go off.  
  
"What?" Paige looked around.  
  
"Excuse me miss. Can you come with me please," A security guard said.  
  
"What no. This stuff is supposed to be paid for. That bitch tricked me," Paige gritted through her teeth.  
  
"No, I think this bitch just outsmarted you. Come on Hazel, how about some ice cream?" Sam asked.  
  
"Hazel you cant just leave me here," Paige objected.  
  
"I don't know you," Hazel replied walking away with Sam.  
  
"Ugh." Paige sighed.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"That was the best sequel yet. Triple Fist of Doom 6 is the best," Manny said.  
  
"Well, I think Johnny Lang is gonna have to watch out for....Sean Cameron master of butt kicking," Sean laughed. Emma walked silently alongside Jayson.  
  
"So did you like the movie Emma? You really haven't said anything," Jayson asked.  
  
"It was fine," Emma replied.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Ice cream. Come on Sean," Manny said grabbing Sean.  
  
"Is she always so.....lively?" Jayson asked.  
  
"Pretty much," Emma smiled. Jayson laughed and then stared at Emma.  
  
"What?" Emma asked.  
  
'Just your smile. It's really nice is all," Jayson replied.  
  
"Thanks for the movie," Emma replied.  
  
"Anything for you Emma," Jayson replied, walking into the ice cream store. Anything for her. It sounded right, but was it wrong?  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well that's it. I hoped everyone liked the new episode!  
  
Next Time:   
  
Emma's life reaches a turning point when Craig gets in on her really big secret. More like Emma and Jayson's really big secret.  
  
Meanwhile Toby is Mr. Player Man and Kendra is his game. Will he score or will his rep fall down the drain? 


	4. The Big Picture

Well I just want to say thanks for the reviews again!  
  
As you read my story I'm sure a lot of you will think that's not right and stuff. I know that. But it's a fan fiction so that means it doesn't have to be. But I try to stay as close as possible to the real Degrassi.  
  
Episode Four "The Big Picture"  
  
"Hey Toby," Kendra Mason greeted him.  
  
"Kendra! Hi," Toby responded.  
  
"I ah, got you a birthday present," Kendra said handing Toby a medium-sized neatly wrapped box. Toby took it from her and opened it. It was the complete boxed set of season one of his favorite anime, Ashahara.  
  
"Wo! Thanks a lot Kendra," Toby said overjoyed. Both of them stood there. Toby knew what he wanted to do. But would it be right?  
  
"So I'll see you later then?" Kendra asked.  
  
"Yeah, later," Toby sighed, watching as she walked away.  
  
"Later," Toby sighed.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"After leaving me alone with mall security for four hours until my mom came to get me, you're lucky I'm even talking to you at all Hazel," Paige vented.  
  
"Sorry Paige. But I told you it was a bad idea," Hazel replied.  
  
"Yeah well I'm not mad at you just so much as I'm mad at your sister Jayson," Paige said.  
  
"Sam is sorta weird. I cant really figure her out," Jayson replied.  
  
"Give me five minutes alone with her. I bet I can figure her out," Paige said angrily. Jayson began laughing and stopped when he noticed Emma and Manny walk by.   
  
"Hey Emma, wait up," he said.  
  
"Hey Jayson," Emma greeted.  
  
"Hey," Jayson replied.  
  
"So what's up?" Emma asked.  
  
"Well actually I wanted to talk to you about signing up for method acting class. They say it should be fun and I've already seen you act before," Jayson replied.  
  
"Ah, I don't know. I mean no. I cant," Emma replied.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well if you change your mind," Jayson said walking backwards away from them.  
  
"Em, what's up? You love acting and directing stuff. Just as long as your heard," Manny said concerned.  
  
"Manny nothings up. I just don't think it's a good idea is all," Emma replied.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I don't know man. I heard Ashahara stuff is pretty expensive. If she's willing to spend that much money on you it must mean something," J.T. said.  
  
"Thanks a lot man. You're so caring...not. I just think she wants to be friends and that's all," Toby replied.  
  
"Well she has to think you're pretty creepy after finding those condoms in our locker. But-  
  
"But J.T! I told you not to talk about that anymore. I don't want Spinner or somebody to hear you. Then I'll get pummeled and it'll be your fault," Toby exclaimed  
  
"Sorry. Maybe you should try acting different," J.T. said stuffing a can of spray cheese into his locker.  
  
"Different?" Toby asked.  
  
"Yeah. You know, cool," J.T. suggested.  
  
"Oh and now you say I'm not cool. Is that it?" Toby asked.  
  
"No, no....yeah pretty much," J.T. replied.  
  
"And the insults just keep coming.  
  
"Tobe, all I'm saying is that if you want Kendra to notice you, and I know you do, then you need some help. And I think I know just who can help us," J.T. said shutting his locker.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
English  
  
"Okay why don't we all take turns reading aloud. Ah, Emma why don't you start," Ms. Kwan suggested. Emma cleared her throat and stood up.  
  
"Sadie looked anxious as she approached the blue collared male she had been savoring over all day. She knew she had a boyfriend. But somehow, this guy, this man, made more sense. Somebody who actually liked what she liked and wasn't afraid to show....it," Emma stopped reading and looked around.  
  
"Emma, is something wrong?" Ms. Kwan asked.  
  
"Um, do you think maybe I can read a different part later on. I'm not feeling too well right now," Emma lied.  
  
"Sure. Why don't you continue Sasha," Ms. Kwan said.  
  
"Em, I know something is wrong. Is it Jayson?" Manny asked. Emma remained quiet.  
  
"It is isn't it?" She asked.  
  
"Manny could we talk about it later?" Emma whispered.  
  
Manny sighed and slouched down in her seat.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
J.T. and Toby neared the lunch room and spotted Sean. He was at his locker cleaning a few things out.  
  
"Come on," J.T. said.  
  
"Wait. Sean! You think Sean is gonna help me?" Toby asked.  
  
"Sure," J.T. replied.  
  
"And what makes you so sure I want help from him?" Toby asked.  
  
"It's the only way. Come on," J.T. replied.  
  
Sean stopped cleaning his locker when he noticed Toby and J.T. standing in front of him.  
  
"What?" Sean asked.  
  
" We need your help," J.T. replied.  
  
"Sorry not interested," Sean said shutting his locker and beginning to walk. J.T. and Toby looked at each other and started to walk  
  
"Wait. Sean we need you how to teach Toby how to be cool," J.T. blurted out.  
  
Sean stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"You," Sean began looking at Toby "Want me to help you become....cool?" Sean asked.  
  
"No. But J.T. thinks it's a good idea," Toby replied.   
  
"You gotta be kidding me," Sean laughed. He turned around and began to resume his walk towards the lunch room.  
  
"It's the only way. We just figured you being the chick magnet you are you might wanna help us. Guess we were wrong," J.T. sighed.  
  
"We?" Toby whispered.   
  
Sean stopped walking and turned around. He looked Toby up and down before answering.  
  
"We have a lot of work to do....but what the hell," Sean agreed  
  
"Yes," J.T. cheered.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Manny entered the girls' washroom and looked under the stalls.  
  
"Emma. I saw you come in here. I wanna talk," Manny said.  
  
Emma exited her stall and faced Manny.  
  
"I think I'm in love with Jayson," Emma replied.  
  
"WHAT!" Manny exclaimed. Emma passed her and headed for the exit. Manny followed.  
  
"I know I know. I'm dating Sean and daydreaming about another guy. How low is that?' Emma asked.  
  
"But how? I mean we just met Jayson. It's not like we've known him long enough for you to even.....oh my gosh. You haven't known him that long and you're daydreaming about him. Emma!" Manny said finally catching on  
  
"I can't help it and I don't know why. I want it to stop," Emma said.  
  
"Well, do you..like Jayson?" Manny asked.  
  
Emma sighed and pulled Manny to a corner.  
  
"I think so. That's the problem. But I like Sean too," Emma replied.  
  
"But you like Sean more right?" Manny asked.  
  
Emma sighed and looked down. She used to.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Okay, first things first. Who are you trying to impress?" Sean asked.  
  
Toby was going to respond when Kendra walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Toby. Mind if I ask you something?" Kendra asked.  
  
"Kendra! Yeah sure," Toby said. Kendra took a deep breath and sat down next to Toby.  
  
"Well, I don't wanna be a flake or anything. I know it's your birthday and you probably wanna spend it with your family....actually forget it," Kendra nervously laughed.  
  
"Wait Kendra.." Toby said.  
  
"No, ah, it was stupid.," Kendra said getting up. Toby was trying to stop her when Sean grabbed his arm. Kendra gathered hers bags and left.  
  
"Sean! What'd you do that for?" Toby asked.  
  
"You can't say or do anything until I teach you a little something about women," Sean replied.  
  
"I don't see what there is to teach," Toby said.  
  
"Okay, first off: you have to lose those loser clothes. Chicks like a guy who looks rough. And we have to do something about your hair," Sean replied.  
  
"What's wrong with my hair?" Toby asked.  
  
"What isn't wrong with your hair?" Sean asked.  
  
"Look Toby, he knows what he's talking about," J.T. said.  
  
"Meet me at my locker after school. But make sure you find a way to get Kendra to be alone with you tonight first," Sean said.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening. My best friend Emma Nelson is actually in love with two guys," Manny joked.  
  
"I know. I'm a horrible person. Manny what do I do?" Emma asked. Both girls carried their lunch trays to a table and sat down.  
  
""Well if you ask me I think you should take the acting class with Jayson," Manny replied.  
  
"Manny! Are you nuts. NO!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"Emma it's the only way. If you take the class with Jayson and nothing happens then you'll know that you and Sean are meant to be together," Manny replied.  
  
"And what if something does happen?" Emma asked.  
  
"Then we have a problem," Manny said sipping some Coke.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"No Jayson. I haven't been telling people you and I are dating," Paige said nervously.  
  
" Paige we aren't dating and never will okay!" Jayson shouted angrily, walking away.  
  
"What's with him today. He's usually so calm and cute," Paige said.  
  
Jayson walked the halls angry. It was obvious Emma liked him. But could he do anything about it? NO. Why? Because that idiot boyfriend of hers was in the picture. Normally he wouldn't have let anything like that stand in his way, but Emma was different. He had to stand back and give her some time to come to him. And she would eventually  
  
"Jayson!.....Jayson!" someone called him. He turned around to see Emma running towards him.  
  
"Emma, whoa slow down," Jayson laughed.  
  
"I'll do it!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"Do what?" Jayson asked.  
  
"I'll join that class with you," Emma replied.  
  
"Really? That's awesome. Come on it's about to start," Jayson said grabbing Emma's hand.  
  
"Hey Kendra," Toby greeted.  
  
"Toby," Kendra said less than thrilled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Toby asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kendra replied with a halfhearted smile.  
  
"Oh. Well listen, like you said earlier it is my birthday and you're right I do want to spend it with someone special. So would you maybe wanna come over tonight?" Toby asked.  
  
"Really? Yeah, yes I love to!" Kendra said excitedly. Kendra hugged Toby and began to walk away.  
  
"Ha, I still got it," Toby said beginning to walk coolly.  
  
"Have what?" J.T. asked, surprising Toby.  
  
"Nothing," Toby replied spotting Sean.  
  
"So did you make the date?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's coming over tonight," Toby replied.  
  
"Okay, lets head over to my place. You need a new wardrobe," Sean laughed at Toby's outfit.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Emma looked around. There were a lot of unfamiliar people in the class. She eased up when she saw Jayson approach.  
  
"Hey, Emma," Jayson greeted.  
  
"Hi Jayson. So this is it huh?" Emma asked casually.  
  
"Yeah. Looks kinda lame so far," Jayson replied.  
  
So far so good Emma. Just keep your cool and don't let anything happen between me and Jayson, Emma thought.  
  
"Ah, well hello everyone. My name is Ms. Kwan for those of you whom I don't know. Today were going to begin a bit of improve acting. I want you all to find a partner and I'll come around and hand you a scenario," Ms. Kwan said in a mouthful.  
  
"Partners?" Jayson asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Emma agreed.  
  
"Hi Emma, Jayson. For you two I have a scene from a classic love tale. Enjoy," Ms. Kwan said.  
  
Oh my god. Kwan! Are you trying to ruin me? Emma thought.  
  
"Well this is odd," Jayson said scratching his head.  
  
"No, no it's fine. Let's just start from the beginning," Emma replied.  
  
Jayson flipped his booklet to the first page and began  
  
"Victoria, I have never loved another human being as much as I love you," Jayson read.  
  
Emma looked at her lines.   
  
"Ah, Richard I'm so glad to hear you say that. I want you as well," Emma read without feeling. Jayson started to laugh.  
  
"What?" Emma asked,  
  
"Nothing. Well it's just you read it like a robot. No passion," Jayson admitted.  
  
"Okay. Ill do the next line. Richard I love you. Kiss-.....me," Emma trailed. She stopped reading when she felt her self indulged in a kiss with Jayson. She didn't know how to stop. She didn't even feel as if she wanted to. All she knew was that she was kissing someone who wasn't her boyfriend and she was enjoying it.  
  
Craig looked through a glass window in the hall. NO! Was that Emma kissing Jayson? Somebody who wasn't Sean! He picked up his camera and began to flash away with it.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You got the look, you got the hair, but what about the attitude?" Sean asked.  
  
"I don't have an attitude," Toby replied.  
  
"We know," J.T. and Sean said in unison  
  
Sean jumped off of his bed and walked over to Toby.  
  
"Just don't try so hard with her. Make her wonder what it would be like to want you," Sean said.  
  
"This coming from a guy who's broken up with his girl twice," Toby said.  
  
"Look I think you need to push boundaries. Get her to wonder and then go for it," Sean replied.  
  
"You mean?" J.T. asked.  
  
"Yep," Sean replied.  
  
"Get her to wonder and go for it," Toby said looking at himself in a mirror. "here goes"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Listen Emma...about the kiss," Jayson started.  
  
"What about it. We were just rehearsing that's all," Emma cut him off.  
  
"I know but didn't you feel something?" Jayson asked. Oh she felt something all right. His tongue down her throat.  
  
"Let's just forget it happened okay," Emma said sitting down.   
  
"Ms. Kwan, I came to ask you about my English photo diary," Craig said entering the room.  
  
"Hey Craig," Emma greeted. Craig looked at Emma then at Jayson  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"Yes Craig. Lets step outside," Ms. Kwan suggested. Craig put his backpack and his digital camera down and exited with Ms. Kwan. Emma walked over to the desk and picked up the camera.  
  
"Should you be doing that?" Jayson asked.  
  
"Craig's like one of my best friends. He definitely wouldn't care," Emma replied scanning through the photo's on the camera.  
  
"Oh my god!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Jayson asked.  
  
"I have to go," Emma replied putting the camera down and rushing out a second door to the classroom so as not to alert Craig.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
Toby jumped up from the couch and answered the door  
  
"Kendra come in," he greeted.  
  
"Hey. It's so quiet. Where is everyone?" Kendra asked.  
  
"They're out picking up birthday stuff," Toby replied.  
  
"Huh, interesting," Kendra said sitting on a nearby sofa.  
  
"So," Toby said.  
  
"So," Kendra repeated.  
  
Suddenly Toby was nervous. Forget being cool. How was he gonna be normal?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh my god. Are you sure?" Manny asked.  
  
"Yes Im sure. Craig has a picture of me and Jayson kissing," Emma replied.  
  
"I can't believe you kissed him Em," Manny said.  
  
" I know, I know," Emma said pacing back and forward.  
  
"So what are you gonna do?" Manny asked. Emma thought for a moment before answering.  
  
"No Manny, it's what you're gonna do," Emma said with a grin on her face.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tick-tock-tick-tock.  
  
Toby and Kendra sat. Both nervous. Both not knowing what to say to the other.  
  
"Hey you want a soda?" Toby asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah. Sure," Kendra replied.  
  
Toby got up and pulled two Sprite cans from his fridge and walked back to the sofa. This time he sat right next to Kendra.  
  
"So Kendra. I never got a chance to thank you properly for the Ashahara dvd," Toby said.  
  
"Yes you did," Kendra smiled.  
  
No," Toby started as he put his Sprite can on the table in front of him "I didn't"   
  
Toby closed his eyes and leaned into Kendra. The two began to kiss.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ding dong.  
  
"Manny?" Craig said surprised. What would she be doing here?  
  
"Hey..Craig," Manny said trying to sound excited to see him.  
  
"I thought you hated me," Craig said letting Manny in.  
  
"So did I," Manny said underneath her breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" Craig asked.  
  
"Nothing. Listen Craig we need to talk," Manny said looking around.  
  
"Yeah.." Craig replied.  
  
"I think we sorta left off on the wrong foot, you know," Manny said continuing her search for the camera.  
  
Craig began to follow her.  
  
"Ah I think so too. I didn't mean to hurt you," Craig started.  
  
"But you did you stupid bastard," Manny mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Craig asked.  
  
"I said I know you didn't. But you did," Manny said. She stopped when she finally spotted the camera on a table in the living room.  
  
"You know what. I'd love a glass of...milk," Manny said.  
  
"Yeah, coming right up," Craig said walking to the kitchen. Manny hurried into the living room and picked up the camera. How the hell was she supposed to work the thing? She began fumbling around with the various buttons until she had accidentally taken a picture...with the flash on!  
  
"Hey what are you....." Craig trailed.  
  
"I..." Manny started.  
  
Craig walked over to Manny and grabbed the camera. It was already on the picture of Emma and Jayson kissing.  
  
"Emma sent you over here didn't she?" Craig asked. Manny didn't speak.  
  
Craig looked at Manny.  
  
"And all the stuff you said. About wanting to talk....." Craig trailed. He sighed and looked down at his camera. He pressed a small red button and instantly the photo was gone. He held the blank screen up to Manny.  
  
" I suppose this is really what you wanted huh?" Craig said sounding heartbroken.  
  
Manny said nothing. She didn't know what to say. She just left Craig and walked out.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kendra and Toby continued to kiss until.  
  
"Wait, stop," Kendra said breaking the kiss.  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong?" Toby asked.  
  
"No....well...no... I have to go," Kendra said getting up.  
  
"Kendra," Toby said.  
  
"Just, forget this ever happened," Kendra said exiting. Only a few minutes latter did Toby's dad arrive with Ashley and her mom.  
  
"Hey Tobe, we got you a good cake!" his dad said  
  
Toby just stood there as if he wasn't really in reality. Time passed and before he knew it they had brought the cake to him and were singing. He only caught the last part  
  
"Happy birthday dear Toby....Happy birthday to you!" they sung with enthusiasm.  
  
Yeah, some birthday.  
  
Well that's the end of another episode. Anyways I'll try to have another one up this week, but it might be a while before I get anymore (at least a week)  
  
Next Time:  
  
It's Romeo and Juliet in primetime and Emma and Ms. Kwan are the directors. The leading man, Jayson. The leading woman, Paige...no Ashley..no Terri.....no Manny? Sounds confusing! 


	5. Royally Feuding

I've tried to spell-check all but the first episode. So there won't be as many mistakes from now on! Also the cast is a bit OOC (Out of Character) for this episode but I still think it's okay. Enjoy!  
  
Episode 5 "Royally Feuding"  
  
"It was the worst thing I've ever had to do. I can't believe I let you talk me into it Em," Manny said near her locker.  
  
"I am soooo glad you did. I like Sean and I don't wanna do anything to jepordize my relationship with him," Emma replied.  
  
"Well you can't get away with it if Craig decides to tell Sean. They are best friends after all. And what about Jayson. Sean is sorta close to him too," Manny said shutting her locker. Emma turned around to face a mirror in her locker. That's when she noticed Craig, Sean, and Jayson heading her way.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she panicked.  
  
"Hey Em," Sean greeted kissing Emma.  
  
Emma looked at Craig and Jayson.  
  
"So did you hear. I'm going to be Romeo in the school play," Jayson announced.  
  
"Wow that's great man," Sean said.  
  
Manny stared blankly at Craig. So did Emma.  
  
"Ah, yeah listen I gotta go. I catch up with you latter?" Craig asked.  
  
"Yeah man," Sean replied. Emma sighed a sigh of relief as Craig walked away.  
  
"So the school is having a play huh?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yeah. Although it's a little time consuming. I really don't have time to think about or do anything else," Jayson replied.  
  
Emma thought for a moment. No time for anything else. That's just what she needed. A distraction.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Paige, did you hear about Romeo and Juliet?" Terri asked.  
  
"Hun, it's a little cliched by now don't you think? Besides who hasn't read the yawn story in Kwan's class," Paige replied.  
  
"No, not the story. The school play. Romeo and Juliet, on Friday," Terri clarified.  
  
"Big whoop. It's the same boring thing, only it's worse because it's longer," Paige replied.  
  
"Well I'm gonna try out," Terri responded. Paige put some shinny orange sunglasses on and began to walk down the hall.  
  
"Good for you hun. And with any luck you'll actually get the part of Juliet and wind up having to kiss some total toad as Romeo," Paige chuckled.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. Romeo, is Jayson," Terri replied.. Paige stopped dead in her tracks forcing Terri to bump into her back.  
  
"Oh, well why didn't you say that in the first place. Where do I sign up?" Paige asked.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Media Immersion- 4th period  
  
"I don't know. I just think it's another excuse for men to wear tights," Toby said in Media Immersion.  
  
"I think it's gonna be fun. Being able to be on stage and have everyone clap at you for something you've managed to achieve...." Manny pondered.  
  
"Let's not forget numero uno on Juliet's list. Kissing ROMEO," J.T. mocked.  
  
Some of us have already done that, Emma thought.  
  
"Well if you had any sense at all you'd try out for one of the production spots like me," liberty cut in.  
  
"Isn't that like director and stuff?" Toby asked.  
  
"No Tobe, it's the people behind the scenes. Like people who are to ugly to be seen in public...or people like Liberty," J.T. replied.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny. Actually working behind the scenes gives you the same amount of satisfaction as working on stage. If not more," Liberty replied.  
  
"But nothing compares to being Juliet," Manny sighed.  
  
Emma thought. There was no way she could be Juliet. She had to get a job behind the scenes. Something that had nothing to do with Jayson, but that would keep her busy enough to keep her mind off of Jayson.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
English- 5th period  
  
"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo," Terri whispered.  
  
"What are you doing?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'm rehearsing my lines. I wanna be perfect for the part of Juliet," Terri replied.  
  
"What? No, I'm Juliet," Paige replied.  
  
"And don't forget that try-outs for the school play Romeo and Juliet will be held in the auditorium today directly after school," Ms. Kwan announced.  
  
"Oh boy, like we'd ever wanna forget that," Ellie mocked to Ashley sarcastically.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Kwan," Ashley began.  
  
"Yes Ashley," Ms. Kwan responded.  
  
"I heard that you'd already assigned pre-spots for the play," Ashley replied.  
  
"It's true. I did give spots such as Romeo to Jayson here to students in my acting class. There just wasn't enough time to do everything in a week. But good news for you ladies. The spot of Juliet is still open to anyone who wants to try out for it. So come by after school and I and my assistant director which I'll hand pick will watch everyone try and pick the best," Ms. Kwan concluded.  
  
Just as she finished speaking, the bell rang. Ashley looked at Ellie.  
  
"You're not seriously thinking of trying out for this stupid thing are you?" Ellie asked. Ashley looked at Jayson who smiled at her and left. Ashley stood up and put her backpack on her shoulder.  
  
"It might be fun," She replied.  
  
"I can have more fun getting pinched with a needle for a piercing," Ellie replied.  
  
"But don't you want a chance to be someone you'll never be?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Not really. I just cant believe you're actually considering this," Ellie sighed.  
  
Ashley glanced over in the direction of Jayson.  
  
"It'll be fun," she smiled.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Welcome everyone to the tryouts for Romeo and Juliet. Right now the parts for Tybalt, Paris, Nurse, and of course Juliet will be screened," Ms. Kwan began.  
  
The room was still noisy but it was quiet to some extent. Emma looked around.  
  
"Ms. Kwan-  
  
"Emma. I'm glad I found you. I was wondering if you'd like to be my assistant director?" Ms. Kwan asked.  
  
"Me?" Emma asked.  
  
"Well I know it's short notice. But you've been a very talented pupil in both of my classes and I think you'd be perfect," Ms. Kwan replied. This wasn't what Emma wanted. If she were director, then she'd have to spend a lot of time with Jayson. What if something happened between them again? Of course she could always play it off as rehearsing as she had done before. But as assistant director, would that really seem palpable?  
  
"Emma, I really need an answer," Ms. Kwan interrupted Emma's thought. Emma searched for Sean, Craig, anyone that could talk her out of this. She couldn't let Ms. Kwan down. No matter what it cost her.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to," Emma sighed.  
  
"Great. Why don't you watch the tryouts for Juliet," Ms. Kwan replied giving Emma a sheet of paper. Emma glanced over it. It was a brief passage from Romeo and Juliet. With lines for Juliet, of course.  
  
"Here goes," Emma sighed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
J.T. and Toby looked around.  
  
"This looks more like goofballs live than a classic soap opera to me," J.T. joked, batting at some scenery made to be a tree.  
  
"Let's just not forget what we came here for," Toby said.  
  
"Right. To tell Emma that she and Sean are still on for the movies tonight," J.T. replied.  
  
"Ah, what are you two doing here? Are you lost?" Manny asked.  
  
"No. But might as well be. I can't believe you're trying out," J.T. replied.  
  
"I'm a woman of many talents. Besides it never hurts to try something new," Manny replied twirling around as if she were trying out to be a dancer.  
  
"One message and I'm outta her," Toby said. Both boys began to walk before running into Kendra who was talking with Paige.  
  
"Listen little one. IM the real showstopper here, so just sign me up so I can move on," Paige argued.  
  
"Paige? What are you doing here?" J.T. asked.  
  
"Trying to get on with trying out for Juliet, but the spawn of Spinner here wont let me through," Paige replied.  
  
"That's because you aren't a true actress like me," Terri cut in. She handed Kendra a sheet of paper and walked into the section for Juliet tryouts.  
  
"Like I said. I can only let so many people through at a time." Kendra said, almost with a hint of satisfaction in her voice.  
  
"They'll probably pick a Juliet by then," Paige angrily sighed putting her head into her hand.  
  
"Hey Toby. I didn't know you were trying out," Kendra said. Toby stood. He and Kendra really hadn't spoken since his birthday.  
  
"Well, actually-  
  
"Yeah. You know old Toby. Always one to try something new," J.T. chimed in.  
  
"Oh. Well if you want, you can't sign up here," Kendra said.  
  
"So the toad and his squirmy friend can sign up but not me," Paige gritted.  
  
"Don't worry Paige. I'll get you in," J.T. said taking a sign up sheet.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Romeo, Romeo, yo dog. Where you be?" a "full-figured" black girl read. Almost like a rap.  
  
"Okay thank you. Next," Emma sighed.  
  
"Emma!" someone called.  
  
Emma looked up. It was Manny.  
  
"Hey" Emma waved. She felt a little easier about this entire situation now.  
  
Manny cleared her throat.  
  
"Romeo, Romeo. Where for art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, and.....wait I know it," Manny spoke. Emma knew Manny knew it. She just wasn't right for the part. She was a nice actress, in a robotic memorized sort of way. Still Manny was her best friend.  
  
"Ah, Manny. Not that I'm saying no to you or anything. Just, that's all I need to hear," Emma said.  
  
"Oh. Okay," Manny said blinking her right eye. Emma looked at her as if she were crazy. What part of 'you were bad' didn't she get.  
  
Paige looked up and over at Kendra who was listening to a c.d. player and smacking on some potato chips louder than Heather Sinclair's lips at a barbecue.  
  
'Oh I'll let you in', Paige thought. 'Let me in my ass.' 'I'll let myself in' Paige was going to sneak past Kendra when suddenly she caught sight of Ashley. No way did she think she belonged here. Paige stormed over to her.  
  
"Ah excuse me," Paige said.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Ashley said flatly.  
  
"Yeah me. As in shoo-in. What are you doing here?" Paige asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Not that it's any of you're business, but I'm trying out," Ashley replied.  
  
Paige chuckled. Ashley was some character coming out at day in her getup thinking she had a chance for any part in the play.  
  
"Okay but this is the line for Juliet," Paige replied.  
  
"I know. Which is why I cant figure out why you're here," Ashley replied.  
  
"Okay no. You can't be Juliet," Paige said very matter-of-factly.  
  
"Maybe. But I'm gonna give it a shot," Ashley replied handing Kendra a sign up form.  
  
"Thanks," Kendra said. Ashley turned around and got behind Paige. Paige thought for a moment. First Terri, now Ashley? What is it with people nowadays that make them believe they can do anything?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"For I love Romeo and would do anything for my love," Terri read.  
  
Emma had to admit that Terri was a pretty good actress. She fit the part well. Smart, pretty, and believable.  
  
"Thanks. That was great," Emma smiled. Terri exited the stage.  
  
"Ah, Em, why did you tell her hers was great but just said mine was all you needed to hear?" Manny asked as if she was talking in code. "I did get the part right?"   
  
What the hell?, Emma thought. Did I say you got the part?  
  
"We'll see Manny. Next," Emma replied.  
  
Manny moved her tongue around angrily in her mouth before sitting back down behind Emma.  
  
"Ahem. I'm Paige. But If I have to tell you who I am than you must don't get around school much," Paige said exuberantly.   
  
"I know who you are Paige. Any time you're ready," Emma said as if she were bored with Paige already.  
  
"Okay. Ahem. Like Romeo, Romeo, where for art thy Romeo. Id cross a dozen sands and do what you say....this chick is really pathetic," Paige said.  
  
"Are you finished?" Emma asked.  
  
"Question. Do you think if, when, I get the part I can change my attitude a bit?" Paige asked.  
  
"Attitude?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yeah. Like can Romeo kill himself because he thought I was so beautiful he couldn't handle it. And also can I do my own hair. And also......  
  
"Next!" Emma shouted.  
  
Emma waited for Paige to finish complaining before the next girl walked up.  
  
"Hey Emma," Ashley greeted.  
  
"Ashley? Hi," Emma replied.  
  
"Okay, here goes.  
  
"Dude, I was so thinking. If we become actors wouldn't girls be like all over us and stuff. We'd be chick magnets," J.T. said.  
  
"Not if were confused with a male ballerina," Toby replied.  
  
"What are you talking about Tobe," J.T. asked.  
  
"Shakesphere....the guys wear tights. We've read Romeo and Juliet like twice man," Toby replied.  
  
" I knew I should have paid attention in class. I have to get out of here," J.T. said making his way toward the exit.  
  
"Ah there you two are. I just wanted to let you know that you have the roles of Tybalt and Mercutio. You should be proud," Ms. Kwan announced.  
  
"Dammit," J.T. complained.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jayson looked around. Emma was gathering a few things and was getting ready to leave when Jayson came up to her.  
  
"Hey. I didn't get a chance to talk to you all day," he said.  
  
"Yeah, well I've just been really busy with all Juliet stuff," Emma said gathering a bunch of papers.  
  
"I hope everyone wasn't too bad of an actress," Jayson joked.  
  
"Oh you wouldn't believe what I endured. I actually had one girl breathe fire. Tell me what fire has to do with Romeo and Juliet," Emma replied.  
  
"Well listen. You wanna go grab a bite to eat. I mean nothing too big. Just you know. Maybe a burger?" Jayson asked. Emma processed Jaysons proposal. She was getting in way too deep. She wanted to believe that she could pull herself out from her hole. But she didn't even think she wanted to.  
  
"Sure. I guess I am pretty hungry," Emma replied.  
  
"Weren't we supposed to be telling Emma something?" J.T. asked.  
  
"I don't remember," Toby replied.  
  
"Great job today. I'll see you tomorrow right?" Kendra asked, surprising both J.T. and Toby.  
  
"Yeah," Toby replied.  
  
J.T. stopped smiling when he noticed two very hot girls walk up to him and Toby  
  
"I heard you're gonna be in the school play," one said.  
  
"Yeah, we are." Toby smiled.  
  
"That is so cool," the same one giggled putting her arms around Toby as if she knew him. She didn't. Kendra turned around and glanced back at Toby. Well apparently he had moved on. So should she.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sean looked at his watch. Where was Emma? He was standing outside of the movie theater. She was supposed to be here. What could she possibly be doing that was more important than spending time with her boyfriend?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You've actually met Reese Witherspoon?" Emma asked. Both her and Jayson sat at a small booth at a somewhat distant burger place.  
  
"Mel, Julia, Denzel, Britney. I've met em all. But I don't know. I guess it's just not as fun as it used to be once you see them for the umpteenth time," Jayson replied biting a fry.  
  
"What do your parents do?" Emma asked.  
  
"Well my dad's an investment banker. He owns like 300 banks all over the world. And my mom is like some big-shot attorney that's only home on the weekends," Jayson replied almost as if answering Emma's question was something he done many times before.  
  
"So you're parents make millions of dollars, but you go to DCS and not some preppy rich school," Emma said.  
  
"Yeah, well it's not like I had a choice," Jayson replied.  
  
"Well I'm at least glad you came. Your sister is a completely different story,"   
  
"Sam's probably still pissed we moved from Orange County all the way to Degrassi, Canada. Not to mention she was born with ice in her veins," Jayson laughed.  
  
"Something which I ought to know," Emma agreed. The two began to talk a little more before Jayson playfully began to move a fry to Emma's mouth. Just then Sean interrupted.  
  
"So we spend like three weeks planning a romantic date. Something I hate. And you blow me off to be here. With him," Sean said, almost hurt.  
  
"Sean!" Emma said surprised.  
  
"Hey, dude...." Jayson strayed.  
  
"You know I actually came looking for you. Too bad I did huh. Maybe then you two could have had a little more fun," Sean said, this time with anger in his voice. He stormed out before Emma even had a chance to explain.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Emma slouched onto her bed and sat thinking. Being 14 was very stressful. Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. Emma lazily picked it up and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I just found out Terri is Juliet. I had to find out from Paige of all people. Thanks a lot Em," Manny said. Emma couldn't respond. She heard the dial tone. Could things get any worse. She reached over for her lamp and fell asleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sean wouldn't speak to her. Manny wouldn't speak to her. And she had dozens of angry wannabe Juliet's mad at her also. Emma was having the time of her life! She just wished it would end soon. She just wanted to die. She hadn't had much sleep last night. And she still had to deal with rehearsals for the play.  
  
"Emma, listen Toby and I were thinking that instead of tights, we could wear like baggy jeans or something," J.T. suddenly ended up in her face.  
  
"J.T. not now," Emma said.  
  
"Emma, could you maybe help me out a bit more. You're really slacking and I need you," Ms. Kwan chimed in.  
  
"Help. Help. Here's eveyone's help. J.T., Toby, it's a play, not a rap video. You do what I say or leave," Emma started.  
  
"But we," J.T. started.  
  
"Leave!" Emma bellowed.  
  
"What?" J.T. asked.  
  
"You heard me. You two aren't actors. You're two goofballs who are in it for the girls," Emma replied. By this point, the room was silent. J.T. and Toby were thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"I can't believe this. Some friend you are," J.T. said sadly.  
  
Both he and Toby just quietly walked out.  
  
"Emma it isn't your job to get rid of the cast," Ms. Kwan said sternly.  
  
"Yeah well maybe I don't want this job," Emma replied. Ms. Kwan stared at her. She didn't even look back when she called for-  
  
"Liberty! You're my new assistant director. As for you Emma, I'm really disappointed with you," Ms. Kwan sighed.   
  
'Really?' Emma thought. 'Take a number. Everyone else has'  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
That's it for another episode. Hope you liked it. If you did, please review!  
  
Next Time:  
  
Manny's mad at her. Liberty's mad at her. She's mad at Sam. Manny's mad at Sam. Put four girls that hate each other in one room and what do you get? A tense game of truth or dare. Plus for Marco, coming out to Jayson may bring new feelings to the surface! 


End file.
